


Trio

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Birds, Brother Feels, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: "What a trio," Adam mused. He looked down at the birds cuddled close to their chest, cupping their hands around them gently, then toward the one still sleeping in the cage, content as ever.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan
Series: Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trio

"So…" Michael stared at the three birds in their room, sitting back against their headboard.

The two blue ones were sitting on top of the cage. The yellow one was still inside, but seemed to be sleeping; the door was open, they could come and go as they pleased. Of course, the bedroom door was shut, because Dean had made it abundantly clear that if he 'so much as saw one of those little fuckers they'll be shot on sight', and Adam didn't want the poor things to get hurt around the rest of the bunker anyway. He watched the lighter blue one flutter its wings suddenly, and Michael jolted somewhat in a panic as it abruptly flew from the top of the cage toward the bed, and just barely managed to land ever-so-delicately on the edge of the blanket.

Adam let out a groan in the back of his throat and reached their hands out to the bird, carefully cupping their hands around it. The little creature cocked its head to the side, peering up at them.

The demon smirked despite himself, rubbing a thumb over its feathers gently.

"So, what?"

"What do we call them?" Michael questioned, tilting their head back at the bird. "I mean…" He trailed off as the bird ducked its head, nipping affectionately at their finger, and Adam's grin widened the slightest bit as he rubbed their thumb over its feathers again, stroking its wing gently and easing them back against the headboard with a thoughtful hum, eyes narrowing.

They laid back after a moment, and the parakeet settled on their chest. After a moment, the other blue one flew over to where they were, landing delicately beside the other one and snuggling close while it peered at the archangel and demon with its little black, beady eyes.

Adam rubbed them both under their beaks while he thought.

"They're girls, right?" He finally began.

"So said the PetSmart employee and three articles from Google."

"Okay." Adam gently tapped the light blue one on the head, causing her to blink. "Angel."

Michael was silent for a moment, but Adam caught the warmth that stirred through the archangel's chest. "Angel," he murmured in a quiet agreement, gazing at the parakeet warmly. After a moment of silence, he suddenly let out a laugh, and then, "three birds… two identical looking ones… and a blonde one? In a cage. Adam, I know for a fact we didn't do this on purpose." Despite himself, the demon couldn't help but laugh a little, too. No, they definitely hadn't. But all things considered, he couldn't exactly call this turn of events a mistake just yet.

"And one named Angel," he agreed. "Now we have to name the yellow one Lucy."

Michael blinked, and the smile that lit their face made Adam chuckle again. "That's perfect."

Adam hummed in agreement. "Right. So Lucy, Angel, and…"

Silenced followed.

"Millie," Michael finally offered. "Millie, Angel, and Lucy."

"What a trio," Adam mused. He looked down at the birds cuddled close to their chest, cupping their hands around them gently, then toward the one still sleeping in the cage, content as ever.

"Yeah." Michael smiled. "What a trio."


End file.
